


A New Kind of Deal

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Tentacles, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: Gavin has been lonely for too long and enlists in Geoff's magic to help him.





	A New Kind of Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krembearry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krembearry/gifts).



It was growing lonely to be Gavin. Dates didn’t pan out the way he expected, the chemistry just not there, and so he gave it up completely. One of his friends, Geoff, had mentioned something about incubi. It was during one of his magic talks. Gavin couldn’t remember everything properly, but he knew that something about sex was mentioned. It was what Gavin would need for the moment. A temporary companion.   
He made his way over to Geoff’s, knowing what he would need to do. Knocking on the door, he waited for a moment before Geoff opened it with a smile.   
“Hey, Gav. What brings you here?”   
Gavin ignored the disheveled look of his friend and pushed his way into the house.   
“I need a favor, Geoff. Just, it’s easy for you, right?”   
Geoff closed the door and tilted his head, raising an eyebrow.   
“What’s easy for me?”   
“Summoning an incubus.”   
“Oh, you’re interested in those demon relations, huh?”   
Gavin nodded, sighing and sitting down. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Geoff.   
“You know I haven’t had much luck in dating. Maybe a confidence boost like this could help?”   
“Anything for you, Gav. Fucking watch this.”   
Geoff walked to his summoning circle, cutting into is hand to begin the summon. Suddenly a red cloud and there was a man, a demon, standing there, a raised eyebrow.   
“Need me again already?” He asked before his eyes found Gavin, smirk forming. “Oh, you brought me someone new.”   
Gavin looked between the demon and Geoff, mouth agape.   
“Gavin, close your mouth, you’ll collect flies.” Pausing, he took a breath and smiled. “This is Ryan. He’s kind enough to have... helped me out. I’m sure if you take him home it’ll give you the confidence boost you need and some relief.”   
Ryan hummed, walking out of the circle and over to Gavin, circling him as his tail moved behind him.   
“He’s cute, Geoff. Didn’t think you’d ever bring me a true bottom.”   
Both Gavin and Geoff blushed, Gavin averting his eyes while Geoff glared for a moment.   
“Enjoy him, Ryan. Treat him good.”   
Geoff tugged Gavin out of the chair, ushering them off as Ryan rid himself of his tail and horns, walking out the front door.   
“You’ll know where to find me, sweet Geoff.”   
Geoff grumbled, closing the door behind them. Gavin sighed, looking at his new companion and wondering, vaguely, why he really wanted to do this. Was it just loneliness? Or did his heart thing he could find love in another world that was different from his? Not matter, he began leading Ryan off to his home, entering and closing the door once Ryan was in.   
As soon as the door was closed, Ryan allowed his horns and tail to show again, looking at Gavin with curiosity.   
“You desire some kind of companionship, confidence? What makes you think you’ll find it in a demon like me?”   
Gavin moved to sit down next to him, sighing and shrugging. “What’s it matter to you? I’m lonely and needy. Isn’t that enough for an incubus?”   
“Well, it’d be enough for those who thought only with their genitals. I like to use my brain most times. And I’d like to know you a little more before I fuck you senseless. Did the same with Geoff, though, he managed to handle the fucking.”   
“Just lonely, not really wanting to know about Geoff’s successful sex life, dating life. He’s a good friend, but I’ve run out of confidence and people and hope. So, I thought maybe this would help in one of those? At least a person part.”   
“Cute.”   
“Cute that I’m lonely?”   
“So was Geoff. It was cute how desperate he was.”   
“Didn’t I just say I didn’t want to hear it?”   
“Right, sorry. So, what do you need?” He asked, leaning towards Gavin. “Want someone to dominate? Which I doubt. Do you want to be worshipped? Fucked until you can’t walk? I can do anything you want.”   
Gavin sat for a moment, his face red and sighing softly. “Do you... have the ability to... make tentacles?”   
Ryan raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. “I can. Why do you ask, sweet one?”   
His face turned red and he sighed. “It’s, uh, something I’ve always wanted to try but, for obvious reasons, I can’t really do that without summoning a demon. Unless there’s some magically tentacled people who also don’t want to date me out there.”   
Laughing, Ryan placed a hand on Gavin’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze.   
“I said anything you want, and I will happily give you that, Gavin.”   
Arms wrapped around Gavin, lifting him up and beginning to carry him. “Where’s your room?”   
Gavin pointed down the hall and Ryan followed, entering the bedroom and placing Gavin on the bed. He paused, hands on Gavin’s shoulders with a kind smile on his face.   
“You truly want this?”   
“Yes, please?”   
“That’s all I needed to hear.”   
Hands began working off Gavin’s shirt, tentacles slowly forming from Ryan, wiggling the shirt off of him as well. Ryan began working on Gavin’s pants, hands stopping him momentarily.   
“Uh, I don’t, I have... I’m trans.”   
“And you think that will stop me?”   
“I just didn’t want you to be shocked is all. When I didn’t have a big, swinging dick. I have a little, swinging dick.”   
“A dick is a dick, Gav. Can I take off your pants now?”   
“Right, yea, almost forgot that’s what we’re doing.”   
Gavin lifted himself a bit as Ryan slid his pants off before sliding out of his own. The tentacles were quickly onto Gavin’s skin once he was undressed, caressing him and making him shiver. It was such a different feeling than Ryan’s hands that made their way to his hips, pushing him further back on the bed.   
Ryan got between his legs, kneeling there as a tentacle made its way down his thigh, caressing his hips, his ass, his dick, bringing forth lewd moans from him. The tentacle slowly slid itself into his slicked hole, making Gavin twitch, hands grabbing onto Ryan’s shoulders.   
“Oh, oh, that’s different.”   
Ryan chuckled, shaking his head and leaning down, kissing on Gavin’s neck, letting the tentacle work him open. He let it expand, tentacles teasing on Gavin’s nipples, nipping and marking his neck as he kissed down his body. Gavin gasped and whined, tilting his head back and arching his back, wanting more from the tentacles. Ryan easily obliged, hands down Gavin’s side, tracing everything to know all of Gavin’s body, what made him tick.   
The tentacle inside of Gavin stopped, causing him to whine as it was pulled out of him. Ryan chuckled against Gavin’s neck, pressing his hips closer.   
“Didn’t think the tentacles were the main event, did you? Because demon dick is so much better.”   
Gavin gasped at the feeling of Ryan starting to fill him up, ridges causing him to squirm a bit, tentacles move to hold him still.   
“You good, Gav?”   
“Yea, yea, I’m good. Fuck.”   
“Good, good, want you to feel good, Gav.”   
Gavin nodded, adjusting himself to the feeling of Ryan inside of him. Soon, Ryan was moving, the ridges on his dick bringing even more pleasure than the tentacle had.   
The tentacle snaked its way down to his dick, Gavin gasping and Ryan pressing a kiss to his lips. He was enjoying how reactive Gavin was. How almost everything seemed to bring a rise out of him.   
“Shit, god, you’re going to ruin people for me.”   
Ryan laughed, nipping his neck.   
“Perfect.”   
The word was punctuated with a rough thrust, taking away Gavin’s breath as the tentacle teased along his dick. Gavin was weak underneath Ryan, hips rolling to match the speed, rocking to feel the tentacle further against his dick. He wanted every sensation that was allowed. Tentacles moved to snake around his wrists, holding him there as Ryan held his hips, rocking hard into Gavin.   
Gavin came once with a gasp, a cry for more as Ryan kept going, thrusting hard into him. He wanted to get Gavin to cum a second time, knowing he could with how sensitive he was. Gavin was quick to cum a second time, legs shaking and tears welling up in his eyes. Ryan smirked as he chased his own orgasm, cumming hard in Gavin and smirking at the look of bliss on Gavin’s face.   
He pulled out, leaning down and kissing Gavin as the tentacles slowly disappeared.   
“How was that?”   
“Perfect,” Gavin breathed.   
“Good. How about we get you cleaned up then?”   
“Yes please, Ryan.”   
Ryan lifted Gavin and walked to the bathroom that was off to the side of Gavin’s room, walking in and smiling at Gavin. Gavin smiled back, nuzzled up against his chest.   
Placing Gavin on the toilet seat, he moved to start the shower. Using his hand to gauge the temperature, he moved to help Gavin into the shower, hands soft and holding him up in the warmth.   
“Good for you?”   
“It’s more than good. Warm and cozy.”   
Gavin pressed himself against Ryan, kissing along his shoulder as Ryan used soap to gently clean him. He enjoyed just touching Gavin, focusing on memorizing the way his body felt under his hands, how his shoulders were relaxed and how Gavin was just soft under his hands.   
As the shower began to cool, Ryan moved to grab them towels, wrapping it around Gavin after helping him dry off. Gavin smiled softly, leaning into Ryan as he lifted him up again, carrying him back to the bed.   
“Want me to go?”   
Gavin frowned, shaking his head. “Stay for a bit longer?”   
Ryan chuckled, nodding and curling up in bed next to Gavin. He wouldn’t mind staying for a little longer.


End file.
